Convicted
by 16aqua
Summary: [Sequel to A Different Tale] When Jack is convicted of stealing jewlery, he is sent back to Ireland to be sentenced. Now Marie has to go on an adventure to save him, but what if something happens? Ok I suck at summaries! R&R Anyway! Completed!
1. Peaceful?

**A/N: The happiest thing in the world is getting all these awesome reviews with people telling me how well my writing is. So the least I can do is put up another story for you. (Lol that rhymed). ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TITANIC!**

I woke up early in the morning, sunlight beaming in from the outside window. Snow covered the entire window, but I could still see the sunlight seeping in from the cracks.

I stretched my body in a strange arch, and pulled some socks out of the drawer next to my bed. I slipped them on my feet and tiptoed across the cold wooden floor to Jack's room. I gently pushed open the door.

Jack was hanging off one end of his bed, one arm on his pillow, and the other arm on the drawer next to his bed. He snored really loud and I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet.

Our shack the Jack had won in a poker game was small, but it was perfect for the two of us. We had a small fridge (almost like a minibar), a stove, a cabinet, four plates and some silverware, and two or three pots and pans. Two bedrooms and a bathroom, but what more did we need?

I used a match and lit the stove, tossing the pan on it. I pulled out some eggs from the fridge. I cracked three and started to cook them on the stove with a spatula. Soon the eggs were done and I put them on a plate.

Jack walked out of his bedroom, and stretched with a big yawn. He smiled at me and sat down on the floor next to me.

"Somebody was busy this morning." Jack said kissing my forehead.

"Somebody was busy last night." I said with a smile.

I popped some eggs into my mouth and swallowed. I stared out the window again, hardly believing it had only been a month since the Titanic sank. Every time I thought of it, my heart filled with dread over the fact that Jack could have been dead.

"You going to do some more painting today?" I asked finishing up the last of my eggs.

"Yes. People in New York seem to pay better to get drawn than in Paris. Why what do you have planned for today?" He asked.

"I need to get some more food and then I'll go do a few drawings of my own."

Jack put his plate in the sink and headed back for his bedroom. I cleaned off the dishes with a rag and then dried them. I hated cooking and cleaning, but for Jack I was willing to do it.

Just as I was going back into my room to change, Jack came out, jacket on and ready to go.

"Go and do your art Jack Dawson." I said.

He laughed and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful Jack."

He smiled and closed the door. I quickly got dressed and pulled on my jacket and my boots, grabbing my sketch book and a few coins. Soon I was out the door, and the cold winter air didn't hesitate to greet me.

I pulled my jacket closer to me and headed for the store. New York was a rather big town, filled with people you could never expect. The alleys were the number one thing to steer clear of. As I passed by one on the opposite end of the street, it reminded me of the time I had first met Jack.

_Flashback:_

_It was a cold day in Maine, and I was running away down the streets. I don't know why actually, I just felt the urge to run. After about three miles I stopped and leaned against a bench post to catch my breath._

_I saw an alley, abandoned by the looks of it. Graffiti was on the walls, it was pretty work, but completely scandalous. _

"_Hey what are you doing in our alley?" A voice behind me asked making me jump._

_I spun around and faced a group of people, each of them uglier than the next. Poor bums by the look of it._

"_I…I was just um…I…um…" I stammered, completely frightened. _

"_Get her!"_

_I screamed and ran down the alley. I could hear their feet crunching through dirt as they chased after me. The alley was full of weird twists and turns and at one point, a fence blocked my path. I ran, full speed, at the fence and leaped over it. _

_The gang couldn't follow me through, that was until I reached another fence. This one stretched up as tall as the houses. _

"_Help! Somebody please help me!" I screamed as the gang slowly climbed the fence._

_No one answered my distress call of course._

"_Please! Somebody help me!" I screamed again over and over again._

_The gang was on the other side of the fence and they inched closer to me. Suddenly there was someone on the other side of the fence that was blocking my escape. He was leaning at the top, his arm outstretched towards me._

"_Give me your hands!" The boy commanded._

_I didn't hesitate. The gang charged towards me and the boy pulled me over the fence. I threw my arms around him, shaking like mad._

"_Oh thank God. You saved me. Thank you." I gasped._

_He looked relieved._

"_What's your name miss?" The boy asked._

"_Marie. Marie Kelp. And what would be yours?"_

"_Jack Dawson."_

_End Flashback_

I turned away from the alley and walked into the store. I bought some more eggs and some other items, and then began to head back towards home. I reached home and put all the supplies I had bought away in certain areas where they belonged.

After that I was back outside and looking for people to draw. I went towards the statue of liberty, and stared at the torch in her hands, that was now covered in snow. I sat under an umbrella at one of the restaurants and began to draw the statue.

The first thing I had noticed when I came to America, the beautiful statue that represented that people were free here. It was a sense of security, knowing things couldn't go wrong. After I had drawn the head, I began to work on the torch in her hand.

I paused for a moment, and stared out at the Atlantic, the cursed freezing sea that almost took my life…and Jack's. I had nightmares, always the same one of the escape Jack and I had made on the Titanic. But in this nightmare, Jack always died. He was hanging onto the edge of the door, frozen solid. His eyes frozen shut, never to be opened again. Then he would slowly disappear into the dark water.

And then Cal would appear, laughing like a crazy man, as if he were pleased that Jack was dead. After that I would normally wake up.

I had gotten so lost in my memories that I lost track of time. It was getting late and I had to head back home. On the way I saw an officer, posting something up on a pole.

Once he had finished he turned, and tipped his hat to me.

"Good afternoon Ma'am." He said politely.

"Good afternoon sir." I replied.

The man disappeared down the street, handing out the papers to people. I walked up to the pole and dropped the sketch book in my hand.

It was a wanted poster. This is what it read;

_Wanted! Alive!_

_It has been reported that jewelry was stolen from the DeWitt manor!_

_These items were stolen last night and this is the man who committed the crime._

_Reward!_

After that it had a picture…………………………

Of Jack!

**A/N: I just assumed that the DeWitt's had something waiting for them after the sinking of the Titanic because they were headed for New York anyways. This is going to get really, really ugly. Lot's of arguing is gonna happen.**

**R&R!**

**Always**

**-16aqua**


	2. Convicted

**A/N: Yay! I got more reviews! I really do appreciate this! This chapter will have one point with Jack's POV but there will be a break so you can tell. ONWARD!**

I ripped the poster off the pole and ran over to the police officer.

"Who has proof that this man committed this crime?" I demanded trying to keep my voice down.

"The DeWitt family has reported that this man has stolen their jewelry. Why do you know where he could be?"

My heart pounded in my chest.

"No." I answered, maybe even a little too quickly.

I ran away from him before he could ask me any more questions. I ran about town, taking down posters of Jack anywhere I saw them. The only problem was that they were all over the city.

Darkness soon covered the city and I had to return home. I was exhausted and at the same time terribly frightened. I ran home and pushed open the door.

"Jack? Jack?" I called into the house.

There was no response. I went into my room and opened the bottom drawer, stuffing all the wanted posters inside. Suddenly there was a lot of commotion coming from outside. I walked out the front door.

A bunch of police officers were standing a few feet away from the house, all of them had guns out and pointed. I ran to the cops and tried to shove past them.

"Miss please return to your home." One officer commanded pushing me back.

I ran past him and saw Jack in the center of it all, being dragged away.

"Jack!" I screamed at him.

He looked up and got frantic.

"Marie! Tell them I didn't do anything! You know I didn't!" He yelled, struggling against the cops.

"I know you didn't!" I yelled back.

A cop pulled me away from the group.

"Miss return to your home immediately."

"What are you going to do with him?" I demanded.

"He will be taken to prison for tonight. If we find evidence that he has committed said crime, he will be exported back to Ireland."

"No! You can't!" I screamed, completely devastated.

The cops stuck Jack in the back of an automobile and started to drive away.

"I'll be alright! Everything will be ok!" Jack called back as the car disappeared down the street.

I sank to my knees in utter devastation.

"Come along miss." The same cop said pulling me up to my feet.

I walked back into our house and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door and slid to the floor, sobbing.

"Get a grip Marie. Come on now." I told myself.

I got up with the door's support and went back into my room. I took out the wanted pictures. I walked into the back yard and tossed the posters into a metal can. Then, striking a match, I tossed it into the can and watched as the posters burst into flame.

I stood there, watching the flames eat away the posters, as if they never existed. Soon the fire died out and I went back inside, out of the cold winter air. I went into my room and flopped down on my bed.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until there were several loud bangs on the door. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was still dark out. I must have been asleep for two hours. Somebody kept banging on the door so I went and opened it.

"Evening Miss. We're with the NYPD and we have to inspect your home." A cop said holding up his badge.

"What's this for?" I asked, rather suspicious.

"If your roommate has anything hidden in this house, we need to take it." The other cop said.

"There is nothing here but go ahead and look." I said opening the door for them.

"Thank you Ma'am."

Three cops walked into the house, and they took apart everything. They went into the kitchen and tore open the cabinets and went into my room and opened the drawers. They went into Jack's room last and opened his drawers.

"Ah ha!" I heard one cop shout.

They all walked out of the room, holding a bag. One cop reached in and pulled out a beautiful diamond studded necklace.

I felt the blood drain from my face and suddenly I felt completely weak. I leaned against the wall.

"This looks like everything that had been stolen. Thank you for your time miss. The court order will be held tomorrow and you are to attend. We will be here to pick you up at noon. The jury will decide the boy's fate then." One cop said and they left.

I somehow made my way back to my room and I fell onto the bed. I didn't bother to slip beneath the covers and I cried myself to sleep.

_**Inside the Jail Cell: 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Jack was thrown into a cell and the door slammed shut. The cop glared at him and walked down the hallway.

"I didn't do anything! Do you hear me? Get back here and let me go damn you!" Jack roared rattling the cell bars.

He turned and punched the wall, nearly breaking his knuckles. He cursed some more and shook the cell bars. Finally he stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Bastards." He muttered.

Jack ran his hands through his sandy hair, pushing it back out of his face. He wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for Marie. Using the sleeve of his shirt, he wiped away the sweat that was beaded on his forehead.

A cop walked by and stopped at his cell a few hours later.

"Looks like you're going back to Ireland boy. We found the stolen jewelry inside your house." The cop said and walked away, with a grin on his face.

"I didn't do it! I've been framed!" Jack yelled shaking the bars again.

He stopped and laid his head on the cold bars.

"I didn't do it."

_**Back to Marie's POV: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

I was ready and dressed by noon the next morning and sure enough, the cops came and led me into the automobile. I didn't say a word the entire car trip for I was thinking of a way to get Jack out of this.

Someone had planted that jewelry inside our house while we were away. Our house didn't have locks so someone could have just snuck right back in. I knew who had done it too, but I had no proof.

We arrived at the court room and I was seated at a small table up in front. To the left of me were Rose DeWitt Butaker and her future husband Cal Hockley. That's who had framed Jack, I knew it.

Now the only problem was we didn't have a lawyer or anything, so we were pretty much screwed. Jack was brought out and I wanted to cry. He looked exhausted and he was drenched in sweat. His face was dirty and he looked about ready to scream.

The judge walked in and seated at her stand. (**A/N: I don't know how it goes in court so I'm going to make it sound as professional as possible)**

The rules were given and everyone sat down. Cal got up and sat down at the stand next to the judge.

"Cal Hockley, can you please tell the court exactly what happened?" The judge asked.

"Why yes. It was in the middle of the night and the alarms started to go off. I told the family to stay in their rooms and I ran down the stairs. A man, that one," Cal said pointing to Jack, "had a bag of jewels with him. Once he saw I spotted him he ran out of the house. I chased him down the street but then lost sight of him after about a mile. Then I returned home and called the police."

"Objection!" I yelled.

"Overruled!"

Next it was our turn.

"I call to the stand Rose DeWitt Butaker." I said.

Rose got up and sat down at the stand.

"Rose, would you agree to everything that Cal has just told the court?" I asked.

"Yes. He told us to wait and we watched from my mother's bedroom window as Cal chased the man down the street."

"Did you happen to get a glance of this robber?" I asked staring her right in the eye.

"No."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, none of the family saw the man that had stolen their jewelry except for Mr. Hockley. How do we know that Cal is telling the truth?"

There were a few whispers going around the court.

"Order! Order!" The judge yelled.

"I have no further questions your honor."

I sat down at my seat and Cal walked up.

"I call to the stand Marie Kelp." He said.

I walked up and sat down on the chair.

"Ms. Kelp, do you know if Mr. Dawson was home that night?"

"I knew he came home and went to bed, so he was probably sleeping. He came home around six that day."

Cal smiled making me want to punch him.

"So isn't it possible that he snuck out of the house while you were sleeping?"

"No it's not. I'm a very light sleeper and our floor creeks rather loud. I would have heard him get up."

"Could he have gone out through a window perhaps?"

I bowed my head and then looked up.

"Yes it is possible, but I still don't believe he did it."

"I have no further questions your honor." Cal said and sat down.

This went on for hours, each of us questioning but not really going anywhere. Finally it was time for the jury to come to a verdict.

I waited impatiently in my seat, all the while not taking my eyes off Jack. He looked completely worried, but no fear was to be seen.

Finally the jury stopped talking and they turned to the judge. One man stood up.

"We find the defendant, Jack Dawson, guilty."

"No!" I screamed and ran to Jack.

I threw my arms around him and he did the same.

"It'll be ok." He said.

"Let's go boy. You have a ship to get on."

A few cops came behind me and began to drag me away. I held tight onto Jack's hands.

"He's innocent I tell you!" I yelled.

Another cop went behind Jack and pulled him out the door. The cops released me and everyone left the courtroom.

Instead of feeling sadness, I felt anger. I turned my head towards the door.

"I'm coming for you, Jack."

**A/N: Ok that was a long chapter. I don't know if they had courts back then but that's the way I'm making it so don't bother correcting me. Things are gonna get worse and worse but you'll just have to wait and see.**


	3. Come Josephine, my flying machine

**A/N: Alright so let's get rolling with this next chapter!**

I ran out the court room door following the men on foot. Jack was brought to the docking bay, thrashing and cursing all at the same time.

"I didn't do it! Do you hear me!" He yelled.

Soon he was loaded up onto the cargo ship and it sailed away from the dock. I quickly ran back to the house and grabbed a backpack. I stuffed a bunch of apples inside of it and a few other articles and ran back out the docking bay.

Another cargo ship was headed straight for Queenstown, Ireland, which was where they were taking Jack for his punishment. There was a hatch door opened up at the bottom of the ship so I took a running start and jumped into the hole when no one was looking.

The cargo hold was cold, and rather crowded. Crates of food and other exported goods were loaded up, even a few automobiles. Soon the hatch door was shut and everything was dark. I climbed into the back of an automobile and lay down on the soft cushiony back seat.

I felt the ship jerk and I knew that we were off. The journey alone would take a few days so I had to ration what I had. I took small bites of my apples, despite my hunger.

"I'm coming for you Jack." I said to myself. "I'm coming."

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o to Jack**_

Jack leaned against the side of the ship and rested his head on the back of a cargo box filled with fruits. A few guards paced back and fourth, each of them keeping an eye on Jack, guns fully loaded.

Jack put the palms of his hands onto his forehead.

"This cannot be happening." He told himself.

He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them up he'd be back with Marie in their nice little home. He opened them to a guard staring at him strangely, and then he continued pacing.

Something told Jack that Marie was coming for him, that she was coming to help him out of this predicament.

"_Come Josephine, my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes. Balance yourself like a bird on a beam in the air she goes, there she goes. Up, up, a little bit higher. Oh my the moon is on fire. Come, Josephine in my flying machine, going up, all on, goodbye_…" Jack sang quietly to himself.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 to Marie**_

"_Come Josephine, my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes. Balance yourself like a bird on a beam in the air she goes, there she goes. Up, up, a little bit higher. Oh my the moon is on fire. Come, Josephine in my flying machine, going up, all on, goodbye…"_I was singing as well.

The two of them were singing quietly to themselves. After the end of the song, I began to cry.

"Nothing will tear us apart Jack." I said. "Nothing."

**A/N: OK I know this chapter was really, really short but I just had to put it in cause it was cute. Anyway I've been busy today so sorry I didn't update earlier.**

**Peace out**

**-16aqua**


	4. Rescue

**A/N: I've been having such a rough day today so I feel like crap, but still I knew I had to update because you guys give such nice compliments that it brightens my day. So thanks to everyone, you guys cheered me up today! Here we go!**

A few days later, the cargo ship finally docked into Queenstown, Ireland and I ran out the door before any of the men could really decipher what had just happened. Once I was a safe distance away, I needed to figure out where they were holding Jack.

"Well it would have to be some sort of jail or detention center." I thought to myself.

Before the Titanic, Jack and I had been in Ireland for about two months, so I really didn't know my way around. I went up to one of the coast guards.

"Excuse me. Do you happen to have a map? I'm a tourist." I told the men.

One man smiled and handed me a map. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and dashed off.

I pulled out a pen from my pocket and circled all the jails in the town. Sadly there were two.

The first one I stopped at was large and gray. I was a little reluctant to go in.

"Doing it for Jack." I reminded myself.

I pushed open the door and walked up to a metal desk. A guard had his feet up on the desk and was looking at a newspaper.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if a certain man was here." I said.

The guard put down his newspaper and looked at me. He grabbed a bunch of files and said;

"What's his name and when was he brought in?"

"Jack Dawson and he should've been brought in this morning."

"I'm terribly sorry miss but no newcomers have been brought in today." He said tucking away the files.

I smiled anyways, partially relieved for I did not want to have to go back there.

"Thank you kindly." I said and exited the building.

Once I was out I pulled out the map and crossed out the building. The next detention center was six miles away. I groaned and broke into a brisk run. My feet were aching after three miles as well as my sides.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. People walked or drove by, like on every normal day. But this wasn't a normal day for me. An innocent man could be killed and then what would I do?

I decided that was enough resting and ran the other three miles. By the time I reached the building I was completely exhausted and couldn't feel my legs. On top of all that it started to snow.

I walked into the building, basically the same as the last but you could hear yelling and cursing coming from the other side of the place.

"Excuse me; I am looking for a certain man. Can I see him?"

The man stood up and asked me who it was. I repeated Jack's name and the guard led me through the doors. Men were lined up in the cells, and a lot of them didn't look Irish. Some of them looked like they were from everywhere.

Finally we reached Jack's cell. He was sitting against the wall, his back turned to us.

"Hey thief, you've got a visitor." The guard said and stood against the wall.

Jack turned and when he saw me he stood up and ran to the bars.

"You're here! I knew you wouldn't leave me. Oh Marie." He said almost hysterical.

"Jack I know your innocent." I said, crying.

I looked up and saw a small window above Jack's room. I grinned to myself and turned back to Jack.

"Jack…I've got to go." I said.

He nodded and the guard began to drag me away. I stuck out my hand and Jack took it, along with the note I had written. I grinned at him and then fake cried as I was being pulled out.

When I left the building, darkness had already fallen. I pulled up my hood and covered my head, for the snow was falling even more heavily than before. I checked to make sure everything I needed was still in my pack and then turned to the side or the building. The street on was on, most of the lights were off. I walked around to the side of the building, and was met by a huge chain link fence.

"This could be problematic." I murmured and started to climb up the fence.

I got onto the other side, and the security lights were on. I peeked among the rows of windows and found Jack's. He was waiting at the window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Hell no. I'm making it up as I go along. Now stand back."

Jack smiled and took a few steps back. I pulled out a sledge hammer from my pack. I swung really hard at the bars and they bent, making a loud clang.

"Hurry!" Jack said.

I swung again and the bars bent some more. With three more swings, the hole was wide enough for him the climb through them.

"Ok now we wait for the lights to shift." I said.

Jack nodded and shivered. When the lights had moved we darted over the fence and were soon free.

"Now what?" Jack asked once we were clear of a building.

"See that cruise ship over there? It's another ship heading for New York, but it's also making a stop in Maine too. I bought these tickets for that ship earlier today." I said pulling out the third class tickets.

"Another cruise ship? Let's hope we don't crash into another iceberg." Jack said laughing.

"Come on." I said. "We gotta find a place to stay. The ship leaves tomorrow morning."

Jack and I walked up and down rows of buildings, careful not to draw too much attention to ourselves.

"Over here." Jack said finally pointing to an abandoned warehouse.

He climbed in through the window and gave me the all clear. He helped me through and we sat in a corner, huddled close together.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I wonder who framed me." Jack said.

"I think I know. Possibly one of Cal's friends, surprised he had any, or a man he bribed ran into the house and Cal just said it was you." I answered.

"That's a good theory. I'll use it when we get into Maine."

I smiled and he kissed the top of my forehead.

"Everything will work out ok." He said quietly.

"I know Jack."

"All you have to do is never give up hope. Everything happens for a reason."

"Yes it does. Everything happens for a reason." I repeated.

With that the two of us were soon asleep.

**A/N: A lot of you probably have predictions on what's gonna happen and who knows? You could be right or you could be terribly wrong. This chapter was not supposed to offend anybody who is Irish. The only reason I put in two jails was to make things complicated for Marie. Do not take it offensively. **


	5. On the Ocean again

**A/N: Finally the evil ISAT's are over! Hooray! Ok so let's move on!**

I woke up the next morning when a beam of sunlight shone in from a broken window.

"Jack…come on it's time to get up." I said shaking his arm.

He woke with a start and the yawned widely. He smiled at me and offered out his arm. I smiled back and pulled him up to his feet.

"We'd better get going." He said heading for the door.

"Umm… Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I should go out first?"

He stopped at the door and laughed.

"Yeah probably."

Jack pulled a coat over his head, like that was any use, and I went out the door. The _Triplicate, _our ship, was already at the docks and loading people up. This ship was at least half the size of Titanic, but it was still filled with snobbish rich people, who didn't seem to care about what had happened to the Titanic.

I tugged on Jack's jacket and we maneuvered through the crowd of people who were waving goodbye to their loved ones who were going on the ship. Some were crying, as if they were terrified that the same thing could happen to their loved ones like the Titanic.

I shuddered at the thought and pushed Jack up a ramp. Once we were climbing up, he pulled off his jacket and we talked to one of the guards. I handed him our tickets.

"Have you gone through inspection?" He asked.

"Twice." I said and the guard nodded, helping the two of us on.

Jack fixed his hair and we walked through the cramped hallways, looking for our bedroom. When we found it, the room was completely empty. People wise I mean. Jack flopped up on the top deck and tossed his stuff on his pillow.

"Oh sure give me the bottom bunk." I said with a smile.

"Last time you fell off the top bunk, remember?" Jack asked laughing.

I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh yeah. Still feeling that."

I placed my stuff on my bed and Jack and I went to the top decks. We waved goodbye to all the people and soon the ship was setting sail. I went to the front of the ship and sat on the white railing.

Jack sat beside me and took my hand.

"Nothing will happen this time. We're gonna get to Maine and live good happy lives." He said giving my hand a light squeeze.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I'm right here to make sure nothing happens."

"I can always count on you to be my hero can't I?"

Jack puffed out his chest in pride.

"Of course you can."

Slowly the town began to disappear once more, as I remember it from the Titanic. But my heart was completely filled with dread at being back on another ship.

What happens if something goes wrong?

I looked at all the life boats stretched out along the side of the ship, and then at all the people who were walking about merrily.

"_Come Josephine, my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes…"_ Jack sang quietly.

I couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but I am mega tired. Also I just wanted them to get on the ship before I decided to do anything else with it. Anyways if I'm not exhausted I'll try to update tomorrow night.**

**Peace out!**

**-16aqua**


	6. Dreams

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**Roonil Wazlib: YOU ALWAYS ROCK!**

**Alabelle: You've been here since my very first story thanks!**

**Kissus: Luv your story!**

**Titanicgirl1625: Thanks for all your compliments!**

**Fire Fanatic: I luv your really long reviews of compliments!**

**TheEvilTrafficCone: What can I say?**

**Onward!**

After a little while, I felt completely drained. Despite the sleep I had gotten in the abandoned warehouse, I felt like I could sleep for years.

"Come on. You should probably lie down." Jack said leading me back down below decks.

"Right…yeah your right." I answered, too tired to focus.

Jack steered me down the corridors and I got dizzy trying to follow them all. Finally he pushed open a door and shoved me into my bunk. I heard him climb on his bed and the springs screeched. Soon I was out like a light.

My dreams seemed real, so vividly real I could have sworn I was awake. _People were bustling about, screaming and running in any direction they could. I ran through the hallways screaming Jack's name. I heard him call my name and when I turned, a mob of people were dragging him away from me. He grasped my hand._

"_Don't let go Marie. Don't ever let go." He said._

_But I did. He was wrenched from my grasp and flailed out his arms wildly. I turned again and saw flames engulf the walls around me. I was trapped, and I couldn't breathe._

"Jack!" I screamed sitting up in my bed.

Jack climbed down from the top bunk and sat on my bunk.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked.

I was drenched in cold sweat. I was sucking in air rapidly, as if I would never breathe again. I was shivering like a madman, until his hand touched the side of my face.

"It's ok. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." He said.

I put my arms around his waist and he put one arm around my waist and another around my head, pulling me close to him.

He drew out a glass of water and I drank it. After a few minutes I was calm, and I felt much better. The sweat disappeared and I stopped shivering.

"I'm ok now." I confirmed.

Jack smiled and helped me out of bed.

"You've had a rough week, come on I know what will take the load off your shoulders."

Jack took my arm and we went down several hallways. After a few turns I could hear Irish music playing in one of the rooms. I quickened my pace and we went into the room. It was like I remembered it from the Titanic. People were dancing and singing and arm wrestling.

Jack pulled me up on stage and started tapping with his shoes to the music. I kicked off my shoes and tapped in my bare feet, both of us laughing. The crowd was cheering us on while at the same time clapping to the music.

Soon after the song stopped, Jack plucked a few drinks from a table. I chugged it down in a matter of seconds.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"I feel great!" I exclaimed.

We danced a bit more and then I took Jack back to the upper decks. We laid flat on our backs on some benches.

"This is what is was like on the Titanic, right before we met Rose." I said gazing at the stars.

"Don't mention that name to me." Jack said covering his ears.

"Ok…ok…" I scoffed.

I sat up and onto the railing on the ship. My feet dangled down over the water that was being churned by the engines. I leaned back and looked up at the stars again, thinking that Jack could have been up there, in the heavens looking down upon me. But instead his life was spared, and I would always be grateful.

A few rich men, from which country I'm not sure of, walked by.

"Oh look at those disgusting creatures. I wonder why they were allowed on this ship?" One man asked, almost as if he was trying to whisper.

"Excuse me? Have you looked in a mirror? We're the disgusting creatures yet you walk around like you're the most important thing in the world!" I shot turning around on the rail.

Jack had sat up and one of the rich men approached me.

"How dare you talk that way to us? We are at a higher level than you? Why can't you be more like us?"

"I would be more like you, but …" and I stopped in mid sentence not wanting to say what I had in mind.

"That's what I thought." The man said and turned to leave.

Jack yelled at the men;

"You can't talk to her like that!"

"I assure you sonny that we can."

Jack looked ready to throw a punch but I said;

"Fine…go back to your rich lives. But once things go wrong, and they will, you'll be the ones living out on the streets."

That set one of the men off and he went at me. Jack lunged at the man and missed and the man…

Pushed me off the railing.

**A/N: Dundundun! Oh no a cliff hanger! Just so you know I don't hate guys. I only used rich men because things would have gotten a little confusing and weird. As a matter of fact, I have some good friends who are guys so nobody take this chapter personally.**


	7. Falling Down

**A/N: Alright there is a bit of confusion over the time span. This story is taking place ONE MONTH after the Titanic incident so yes it is still winter and very, very cold. Sorry about the confusion! There will be a break with Jack's POV. Sorry it took me so long to update, it wouldn't let me for some reason.**

**On with the story!**

I didn't even get a chance to register my surprise before I hit the icy cold water of the North Atlantic. I couldn't move the water was so cold. Jack won that bet; it does hit you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. I shrank away from the surface and the only thing I could think about was the pain I was in. I shut my eyes and waited for death to take its toll.

_**Jack's POV0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Jack jumped onto the railing and tried to reach for Marie's hand, but missed. The rich man who had pushed her over looked pleased with himself.

"You bastard!" Jack roared and tackled him.

After a second Jack stood up and looked for a floatation device of some kind. There was one hanging on the side of the ship. Jack took it off, tied the rope end to the railing of the ship, and jumped over the side with the flotation device in arm.

"Oh shit." He cursed the freezing water.

Jack took a deep breath and dove under. The water was clear so he easily spotted Marie and pulled her up. He broke the surface and climbed back up the side of the ship using the rope.

Moments later they were both onboard and Marie coughed up sea water.

_**Back to Marie's POV o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Jack was asking me questions but each word went in one ear and out the other. After a moment or so I caught most of what he was saying.

"Hang on, somebody's coming." He said encouragingly.

I could only nod, but I was frozen to the bone. A couple of guards came and put some blankets around me.

"A man pushed her overboard! I wanted him arrested!" Jack yelled trying to warm me up with his hands.

"Sir, I'm sure it was just an accident." One guard replied.

"Hell no it wasn't a bloody accident." Jack yelled again.

"Sir why don't you go back inside and keep her warm? We will handle the situation." Another guard suggested.

Jack fumed and reluctantly steered me back inside. We went into our room and by the time we got there I was warm.

"Thanks Jack." I said climbing onto the bottom bunk.

"Not a problem. Can I have those blankets?" He asked shivering.

I immediately tore them off and wrapped the blankets around him. He shivered a bit and then stopped.

I fidgeted a little bit a he smiled. He moved in a little and began to kiss me. Suddenly the door flung open and a man ran in yelling something in a different language. I was forced away from Jack and we stared at the hysterical man.

"OK slow down and try speaking slowly." Jack commanded standing up.

The man seemed to talk faster and he disappeared down the hallway.

"Come on." Jack said.

We both ran down the hallway until we met with a huge crowd, both rich and poor gathered up in the main hallway. The captain was about to give a speech.

"Now nobody worry but some of our engines aren't working properly so we are turning back to Ireland…" Before the captain could finish his speech there were shouts of outrage.

"Jack! We can't go back they'll arrest you again!" I said in a hysterical whisper.

A few of the guards, looked panic stricken. One of them whispered something in the captain's ear, the captain gave a nod, and the men disappeared up the stairway.

"It must be done ladies and gentlemen. My crew has already begun turning around." The captain said.

I put my hand on my forehead and sighed.

"Oh no, what do we do?"

The Captain gave a speech for a half hour, telling us how the procedure was going to go and that we would be set on another ship to America. But suddenly something happened. It seemed we were picking up speed.

Before the captain could register any kind of explanation there was a loud noise of iron being crushed. People suddenly began to panic and the captain raced up the steps.

"Everyone please go and get your life vests on." A guard ordered and ran after the captain.

People suddenly began to push and shove past each other, all of them completely freaking out.

"Jack! It's happening again!" I nearly screamed.

"No Marie, no it's not! I'm sure we just scraped some rocks or something!" Jack said trying to sound calm, but you could hear the panic in his voice.

One of the crew members walked by.

"Sir please tell me! What's happened?"

The man stopped abruptly and turned to me.

"A couple of our own crew members has steered the ship right intosome rocks and frozen iceand then taken one of the lifeboats off the ship. It crushed a lot of the bottom. The ship is going to sink."

**A/N: I wonder if any of you expected that. Well I told you things are only going to get worse. Anyways R&R and sorry it took me so long to update! The website wasn't letting me.**

**-16aqua**


	8. Escaping the Ship

**A/N: Sorry the updating has been slow. I've been having some MAJOR headaches and been rather stressed out, plus the website was being mean. Anyway here we go again!**

I felt the blood drain from my face and I staggered back a bit, Jack supported me up.

"Please, go get your life vests on and get to a boat as quickly as possible." The man said and with that he was gone.

"Jack…Jack it's happening again!" I nearly cried.

"Come on, we need to get to the boats." He said trying to remain calm.

Just before we were about the climb the staircase up to the decks, the people came rushing back in a huge mob. They fought tooth and nail to get up the steps so Jack and I went back and tried a different hallway.

He paused for a second when we reached an area with three separate corridors. He ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"Oh great." He muttered.

Suddenly a guard appeared on the other side of one of the hallways. He had a gun drawn, and his face was grim.

"Hey, why don't you put that gun away…?" Jack said calmly trying to get me to go behind him, but I refused.

"Cal anticipated that you might escape, so I was supposed to give you this from him." The guard replied.

The water was already ankle high on the floor and the man was advancing on us. Thinking quickly, I slipped forward and collided into the man before he had a chance to react. His head went into one of the doors and he went out like a light.

Jack appeared seconds later.

"Great idea." He said sarcastically.

"Well it worked didn't it? Besides I didn't see you offer up any brilliant ideas." I snapped.

He helped me up and we chose a random hallway. Twists and turns which only led us to another flight of stairs going down. Water was already pouring up the stairs and coming closer.

"Wrong hallway." Jack said and we ran back to the main area.

We tried another one that led us to a gate, which was sealed shut.

"Damn it." I cursed.

Jack kicked the gate trying to unlock it and slipped on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You got any more ideas?" He grumbled taking my hand.

"Just one." I responded and rammed my side into the gate.

Pain shot up the side of my arm and I cursed some more.

"Not a good idea."

We tried the last hallway which was blocked by a wall. Jack and I kicked the wall until the wood snapped apart and we were in the main stairwell. We took of to the upper decks, but regretfully most of the boats were gone.

"Oh bloody fantastic." I said.

"Women and children only!" A man was calling.

No one was really listening to him and men were jumping onto the boats or jumping off the ship and into the freezing depths of the North Atlantic.

"If we live through this I am never getting on a ship again." I said.

"Women and children only!" The man said more fiercely and fired off three bullets.

Jack stared at me, wondering if it was really worth it. I read the expression on his face right away.

"Don't. Don't even try it. Don't even suggest it."

He didn't.

"Jack, what are we going to do? This is just like what happened with the Titanic." I muttered in a panicky voice.

"Listen to me; we are going to get out of this alive. The both of us." Jack replied, trying to calm me down or himself I wasn't sure of.

There was another boat calling for women and children and suddenly Jack pushed me so I flopped into the boat.

"Jack! NO!" I objected getting ready to climb out.

A woman in the boat held me back and Jack kissed my hands.

"You have to." He replied.

The boat was slowly lowering down and I did what I did on the Titanic, I jumped from the boat onto the ship.

Jack met me in the stairwell, tears in his eyes.

"How man times are you going to do that?" He asked.

"Until you realize that I'm not going anywhere without you." I replied.

He smiled and then he went to one of the vases on a table, pulled out a daisy, and stuck it in-between my ear and hair.

"Come on." He said and tugged on my arm.

I followed him back up the steps and we reached the hallway, then suddenly the lights went out. It was suddenly very quiet in the hallway, and all you could hear was the running water pouring in.

"Let me go first. Wait here for my signal." Jack said and went down the hallway.

I waited for a moment, only a moment, and then started down the hallway.

Suddenly I heard angry shouts, grumbling, and then a loud clang, followed by a splash. I splashed through the water as quickly as possible and when I turned was slumped against the wall, blood on his hands.

I stared at the bloody water down below and turned away. The sight of the blood and dead body floating in the water made me puke. When I was finished with that delight, I turned to Jack.

"The jerk off tried to club me with a vase after I turned the hallway. Then he tried to strangle me so I busted his nose and…"

Before Jack could finish I retched again and he got the idea I didn't want to hear the rest.

"Can we please go now before I lose any more body fluids I'm not supposed to know exist?" I asked clutching my stomach.

Jack nodded and helped me through the hallways. We were in the dining hall when it started to happen. The ship started tipping, but on the right side. It wasn't going up like Titanic; instead it was sinking on its side.

"Wait here." Jack ordered making his way toward the window.

He picked up a chair off the ground and shoved it through the circular window. The glass shattered and the ship tilted some more.

"Suck in your stomach and try to squeeze through this window." He ordered.

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" I demanded, trying to add a little humor into our death sentence.

"No, I'm implying that this window is too small for even you to squeeze through, now come on."

Jack climbed through the window first and as I made my way over the ship went even further on its side and a counter fell over.

Right on top of my leg.

**A/N: Aren't I evil? Another cliffy muhahahahahahahaha! I guess you'll have to wait and see what I cook up to find out what happens. Please R&R, it makes me happy.**

**-16aqua**


	9. Going Down

**A/N: Well it seems everybody wants Jack and Marie to live through all this after I've counted all the votes. Anyway you're going to have to read and find out what happens. They could die, or maybe they will live. Let's find out!**

It took me a moment to actually experience the pain. I heard the sickening crack as my bone snapped in two. I screamed really loud and Jack squeezed back in through the window.

"Oh shit." He cursed.

The ship shifted to the right some more and it was on top of my broken leg. I dug my nails into the hard wood floor to keep from screaming some more. Jack stuck his hand under the desk and pulled it up enough for me to slide my leg out.

He dropped the desk and it slid down the room.

"Terrific timing for that desk to fall." He muttered and stuck his hands under my arms and pulled me towards the window.

"Yeah I know. Best timing in the whole frickin'world." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Ok I'm gonna climb through this window and then I'll pull you through, ok? Hold on here."

I hung onto a rail by the window and Jack started to squeeze through. Water suddenly splashed in through the doorway and plummeted against my chest, causing me to almost let go of the railing.

"Any time now Jack." I shivered from the cold water.

"I'm trying!" I heard him call from the other side.

Water was up to my chest and I pulled myself up on my good leg. Jack was almost out now; his waist was the only part keeping him inside. With my free hand, I pushed his boot to help him out.

The ship suddenly veered again and it was completely on its side. Jack got through on this other side and stuck his hands in.

"Grab my hands! The ship's already sinking!" He said; panic now rising in his voice.

I grabbed his hands and he started to pull me through. My head made it through but my chest was the next challenge. Water was built up behind me and my legs were freezing.

"Hurry Jack!" I panicked.

The ocean was coming fast now and suddenly I was out. Well almost. The back of my shirt was caught on something inside.

"Jack!"

"Marie! Don't let go of my hands understand?" He ordered.

I nodded and suddenly the cold Atlantic rushed up with us. My memory flashed back to that horrible night of the sinking of the Titanic and how badly I needed to survive.

We were under the water now and my shirt wasn't coming undone. The ship was going to drag me down with it! A force from the ship and my shirt came loose, but with a price.

Jack was pulled under with it! When he was pushing against the wooden frame it snapped and now his foot was jammed into the ship!

I swam against the force and took his arms. Pressing my good foot against the ship I got him loose.

Now the challenge was getting to the surface, which was pretty far away, against the ship. With my broken leg it was difficult but somehow we made it together.

It was just like with the Titanic, but a lot more people had gotten dragged down with the ship. Now I would have to say there were only about one hundred people in the freezing water screaming for help.

"Come on, t…there's got to be s…something to get on." Jack stammered, his teeth already chattering from the cold.

He dragged me through the water, trying desperately to get on something, but most of the stuff was already occupied. We found a chair and both of us grabbed a leg and stayed close together.

"D…don't w…worry. I h…heard t…them say there w…was a…another s…ship n…near by." Jack shivered.

"J…Jack w…were n…not g…gonna m….make it t…this time." I replied shaking.

"W…why?"

"B…because we a…already ch…cheated death o…once."

"D…don't g…give up. W…when w…we g…get b…back home I…I'm gonna s…sue th…this starline." He smiled.

Suddenly that smile turned into a frown and he was suddenly pulled under. I dove under and saw a desperate man dragging Jack down. I kicked the man in the gut and pulled Jack back up.

"P…physco." Jack muttered grabbing back onto the chair.

Things got quiet again, and I was reminded of the watery graveyard for the 1200 people on Titanic.

Jack took my hands to spread warmth, but all I could feel was ice cold.

"D…don't e…ever l…let go." He whispered.

"I w…won't e…ever let go." I promised.

My mind thought about the death that was soon to come. But then it thought of what would happen if we lived. Would Jack and I marry? I didn't know and I don't know if I ever will.

I heard honking of a ship and the water was churned up badly. My head dropped down and I got a mouthful of water. I spit it out and pulled on Jack's hands.

"T…the s…ship is h…here J…Jack."

I heard an anchor drop and a boat splash down. A man was checking the bodies and he came to us.

"We've got one live one here!" He yelled.

One? I turned to Jack, whose eyes were shut.

"Jack? Jack?" I shook his hands with no response.

The man tried to pry Jack's lifeless hands from mine.

"No…NO!" I started out quiet, then loudly.

"Miss please come on. He's dead." The man said firmly trying to shake me off.

"No…no he's not dead. He's not dead!" I said kicking my leg.

"God miss you've got a broken leg! We need to get you help now! Let go!"

"Nononononononononononono!" I repeated.

Suddenly the cold overwhelmed me and dots started to dance in front of my eyes. The man was screaming at me but I couldn't understand him.

Then everything went dark…………………………

**A/N: I know a lot of you are DYING to know if Jack is alive still and if Marie is alive still. Who knows? Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out if anyone lives or dies. Yeah I know I'm evil. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	10. Puddles of Tears

**A/N: Ok so we were left off when Marie passed out and I know every single one of you wants them all to live. This is the chapter that will decide it all…the fate of these two people…oh man now I sound like some form of Shakespeare. I'm done just read the chapter, or don't.**

"Miss? Miss? Please respond." Some man's voice was echoing in my ears.

My head felt heavy and I couldn't move my leg around, for it seemed to be confined in something.

"W…where's Jack?" I asked opening my eyes a crack.

"Who's Jack?" The voice replied.

I opened my eyes a bit more and was staring at a man with a mustache. I was on solid floor was a bunch of other people.

"I gotta find Jack." I mumbled starting to get up only to fall because of my broken leg that was in a cast.

"Miss please sit down and I'll find this person for you." He said pushing down gently on my shoulders forcing me to sit.

I gave the man a brief description of Jack and he went among the people searching for the man I had described for him. A maid came by and offered me a bowl of soup, but I denied her. She left the bowl by my feet and turned to tend to the others.

A few moments later the man came back, his face expressionless but his eyes filled with sorrow and grief.

"Miss I found the man you're looking for. He's right next to the fireplace, but he doesn't look good. His body doesn't seem to want to warm up."

Without waiting for his help, I got up using the wall's support and made my way over to the fireplace. I nearly lost my balance when I saw him, skin as blue as the sea and shivers running up and down his spine.

I scooted over to him and took off the blankets from my back and heated them up near the fire. Once they were hot I took the others off Jack and put the warm ones on. While I waited for the process to repeat, I kept him close to me, to share off my warmth.

When he started to hyperventilate I called for someone.

"Stand back miss, we'll take it from here." Another man said and took Jack away.

I watched as they disappeared through the doorway, everyone's eyes seemed to be drilling a hole in my stomach. Mustering up courage, I made my way out of the room and followed the men.

They went into a room and shut the door. I sat down on the cold floor and waited, wondering, waiting. Minutes passed by, or was it hours? I don't recall. However long it was, it seemed to take an eternity for the men to come out.

"Well how is he?" I demanded getting up using the wall.

One of the men turned and pulled off his cap. He ran his hand through his darkened hair and didn't look me directly in the eye.

"Well…Miss…we think he might…die." He answered truthfully.

Tears swelled up in my eyes and I burst into the room. It must have been an empty guest room for Jack was lying on a couch. I sat down on the opposite couch and stared at him.

"Oh Jack…this is my fault…all mine. I never should have gotten us tickets to another ship."

I dropped my head into my hands and tears plopped from my eyes and onto the hardwood floor, making a small puddle.

A puddle of pain and sorrow.

My sides heaved in and out and I couldn't hold back the pain I was feeling.

"Come Josephine, my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes." I sang to myself.

I got up off the couch and sat on the one with Jack. I kissed the top of his cold forehead and took his hands.

"I promised you I would never let go and I won't Jack, I won't."

I was on the couch for a long time, never releasing Jack's hands. Occasionally he would cough or hyperventilate but that was all. I thought it would be like the Titanic, and he would wake up soon, but he never did.

"Miss? Maybe you should leave him be…" A man said in the doorway a few hours later.

"No." I said firmly.

He didn't ask any follow up questions.

I continued to talk to Jack, encouraging him to hang in there and be strong, although I wasn't sure he could hear me.

After those few hours my eyes were burning, but I never once took my eyes away from him.

"Miss? We've docked in Maine. Come now and we'll get this lad to a hospital." A maid said from the doorway.

With that a few men came aboard and but Jack in a stretcher. I followed them out and climbed into the back of the ambulance. It steered away from the docks and to a nearby hospital. I wanted to go in the hospital room with them, but was denied access. Instead some man took me into a separate room and I was placed in a hospital bed.

A normal cast was put on my leg and I had fluids pumped in through my arm. Every day I would have my sheets changed, which was ok because there would be small puddles of wet tears staining the sheets.

Every time the doctor came in to check on me I would ask;

"How's Jack?"

And the doctor would reply.

"You're getting better every time I see you." And that would end the conversation.

I wasn't allowed to see Jack or know anything about what was going on with him. Finally one night I snuck out of the room, crept down the hallway and into Jack's room.

To my relief, his skin was no longer ocean blue and his skin was no longer untouchable. But at least I knew one thing…

Jack Dawson was going to live.

**A/N: I was normally going to have them both die, but I had some ideas for future chapters that might really come out good. But first I have to ask…what would you say to a love scene? Yes or no? Gotta now because if no then the story will be over soon, if yes things will be longer.**

**It's up to you, the reviewers!**

**So R&R quickly!**

**-16aqua**


	11. New Home

**A/N: Ok guys sorry it took me so long to review. I've been SUPER busy and haven't had time. Alright let's get rolling!**

The next morning the doctor "permitted" me to go in and see Jack. I happily walked into his room and sat down on a chair next to the hospital bed. Jack was sleeping peacefully and I was grateful for the good things that had happened.

"We get to go home tomorrow." I told Jack quietly.

He didn't even stir.

"The doctor said there was a place of his we could have. Just gotta pay rent once a month."

I took Jack's hand and collapsed it in my own.

"I tell ya Jack, I'm never getting on a ship again."

Not a sound came from Jack.

"The people, they saved us again Jack. If it weren't for them, I'm not sure either of us would be alive. I know I've already told you this but I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to spend my life with you."

I decided to give him so peace and quiet so I got up and opened the door.

"Don't go…" I heard him say.

I turned to see his sexy green eyes staring back at me, a small smile curved on his face. I smiled back and shut the door. I sat back down on the bed and pushed Jack's hair toward the sides.

"I love you too." He said, still not losing that sparkle in his eyes that I love so much.

I stayed with Jack all day and all night and the next morning we were finally released. The doctor gave us directions to our new home and handed me some medication for myself and Jack.

Jack pulled on a coat and we walked outside in the chilly cold air.

"So where's the shack that man has given us?" He asked taking the map from my hands.

I pulled the front of Jack's shirt and led him down the streets until we reached the house. But it was an actual house, one floor high but with shutters and curtains.

"Why did this man give us a house again?" Jack asked reaching for the doorknob.

"I don't know. Maybe he was sure you were going to die that he wanted me to live somewhere. Who knows, some people are crazy."

Jack pushed open the door and we gaped at our new home. They were beautiful carpeting and furniture all around. A kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom, all painted in bright colors with lanterns.

"That man gave us a frickin mansion!" Jack exclaimed throwing himself on the couch.

"No kidding." I said putting my coat on the floor.

I walked over and sat on the couch with Jack. He smiled in a weird way and I did so back. It was the weirdest time of our lives but we both enjoyed it.

A couple hours later I went into the fully stocked kitchen and began throwing stuff together in the idea to make dinner.

"This is going to be perfect. We have a wonderful house and a fresh start at life." Jack said contently.

He walked up and kissed me then went to explore some of the house.

I too was content, feeling that nothing could be missing in our lives. We had each other and a wonderful house, but mainly each other.

I ended up giving up on the cooking and just heated up an omelet. Jack and I split the same one, which was perfect for the both of us.

Later on I explored some of the books which were created by people I had never heard of. The books seemed interesting and I promised myself that I would read them. Jack passed out on the couch a few moments later, and I couldn't blame him.

I myself felt completely drained from the events of today. I pulled out a sheet of paper with some charcoal and sketched Jack stretched out on the couch. I made sure every detail was perfect from head to toe.

I signed my initials at the bottom and hunted the house for a tack. I eventually found one and hung the picture up on the wall.

As I turned to the couch and cuddled up with Jack I thought;

Nothing gets better than this.

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter and the uneventful ness but don't stop reading! Things are going to get pretty wild in the following chapters!** **Again sorry for the delay everybody!**

**-16aqua**


	12. Cops chasing

**A/N: ok so we all know that the last chapter was rather boring and I owe you guys a good chapter and 16aqua never breaks her word!**

**So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TITANIC!**

The following morning Jack and I spent the morning moving furniture about and getting settled in. I knew we weren't going to stay for long, just until the two of us could survive the cold winter before we moved along.

I was one of those people who can't stay in one spot for too long as was Jack. After we fixed things up to our liking we went out to explore the town. Small town, but it was best that it was near the ocean. Despite out bad luck with the ocean, I positively loved it!

Jack and I sat down on a boardwalk near the sea and I began to sketch the snowfall as it danced above the sea.

"Oh it's beautiful!" I breathed.

"I know, it's just as beautiful as you." He replied in a dreamy voice.

"Oh Jack."

I added in the snowflakes and drew the waves when they crashed into the sides. I closed my sketch book and we continued to go step by step through the town. I was pleased that I was with Jack; I was never good at directions.

Finally we steered ourselves back home. I took off my jacket and stretched out on one of the couches.

"Wait, wait! Don't move!" Jack ordered putting his hand up.

"Why?" I asked.

He sat down on the opposite couch after tossing off his jacket and pulled out his sketch pad.

"Jack! Haven't you done a portrait of me already?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes but I want one of you like this. Now put your hand up here by your head and the other one stretched across your stomach with your palms out." He said.

I did as I was told and relaxed my face.

"Good now don't move."

Jack dimmed the lights a bit and put on his serious face. He began to draw and moments ticked by very slowly. At occasions he would look up or move a strand of hair out of his face.

As soon as that wonderful moment had come, it ended. Jack showed me the picture and it turned out beautifully. He tacked it up right next to the one I had drawn of him.

"We both belong together." He whispered in my ear.

"I know. I've always known." I replied softly.

One moment we were smiling, the next we were making out. **(A/N: No further details will be included).**

Later that day I was cooking dinner, something else that I randomly threw together hoping it would make something. Jack was building up his strength by taking a nap, sweat beaded his forehead.

I smiled to myself and was humming a tune I had heard recently. Suddenly the doorbell rang just as I had finished making something. I turned off the stove and opened the door a crack.

Two police officers were at the door, looking rather mean.

"Excuse me ma'am. Maine Police Department and we've heard you have an escaped convict from Ireland."

"_Damn it!" _My mind screamed.

"Yes give me one minute please." I said and before they could protest I slammed the door shut.

Jack jolted upward.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The cops are here for you! Let's go now!" I said hurriedly.

Jack tore the drawings off the wall, grabbed our sketch pads and headed for the back window.

"Ma'am open the door now or we will break it down!" The cop ordered.

"Come on!" Jack said.

We climbed through the window and raced down the street, making random turns and trying to stay in the shadows. Now we had done it. Now we were both wanted convicts.

We stopped after about five miles, both of us completely out of breath and collapsed against an alley wall.

"That was close." Jack panted, almost laughing.

"No kidding." I replied smiling.

Suddenly we heard sirens blaring coming from down the streets.

"Oh damn!" Jack cursed.

Suddenly the cop car headlights spotted us in the alley and we jumped over the fence. As we ran through the alley we ended up right back at the main street where two more cars were waiting.

The cops got into the car and started chasing us. We ran trying to beat the cars but they sped up. Abruptly Jack pushed me into an opposite alley and the cars kept chasing him as he went in a different one, climbing over a fence.

One car did a U-turn and came after me. I understood what Jack had done and ran down the alley hearing the deafening blare of the siren and the cop shouting for me to stop. When I came to a rather large chain link fence I slowly began to climb it.

The car stopped and the cop got out.

"Come down now!" He ordered.

"Heck no!" I replied and kept climbing.

When I reached the top however I accidentally fell off the fence and crashed down nearly cracking my skull. My head throbbed and stars danced in front of my eyes. To top it all off my stomach was twisting up on me.

I staggered down the alley trying to focus but I couldn't. I sat down on something and fell into a pool of black darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o a few hours later**

I don't know how long it was I was out, but the afternoon had suddenly turned into night. I climbed out of a dumpster and rolled onto the ground. My stomach was still in knots and my head was still throbbing.

I staggered out of the alley, trying to remember what I had been doing before I blacked out. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

Jack! The cops! Everything!

I made my way out to the empty streets, the stars glittered the nighttime sky.

Everything was perfect. I was lost, cold, alone, and in pain.

But worst of all…

I didn't know where Jack was.

**A/N: Man the police are really on there butts aren't they? This was to mean no offense to anyone who knows a cop! Anyway I'll try to update tomorrow my lovely reviewers!**

**-16aqua OUT!**


	13. Huh?

**A/N: I think I'm going to respond to some of the reviewers statements.**

**Fire Fanatic: Thanks for the compliment! People's feelings mean a lot to me! I'm always thinking of others before myself.**

**Alabelle:  You are so kind hearted! Sticking with my stories for the longest time!**

**Roonil Wazlib: Jessie! BFF**

**TheEvilTrafficCone: Nice reviews! BFF**

**Kissus: PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY!**

**Titanicgirl1625: Appreciate the love of my stories!**

**On with the story!**

I tried to keep my thoughts focused on Jack's whereabouts, but all my body could think about was the pain in my head. It felt like someone had tried to slice open my head with an axe but decided to stop halfway.

I slumped up against a wall.

"Jack…Jack!" I called, my voice croaking.

All I heard was the cold wind sifting through the air. I felt something dribble down my chin and when I touched it, I found my finger soaked in blood. I patted my lip and felt the big gash in it.

"What the…?" I asked myself.

Trying to regain focus, I pushed myself off the wall and staggered down the street like a drunk. Dots continued to dance in front of my eyes and my head felt as light as a feather, but that wasn't going to stop me.

Something rolled by me really fast and I thought it was some kids but it really was a garbage can blowing in the wind.

"H…hey watch where yere going." I cautioned.

The dots in front of my eyes mixed in with the nighttime sky making it seem more magnificent than it already was. I felt something in my pocket and pulled out the picture I had sketched of Jack.

I held the portrait close to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"Come on Jack. Come back!" I whispered to myself.

I tucked the picture safely back in my pocket and continued to push my way down the streets calling for Jack. As I crossed the road, by the time I reached the sidewalk I passed out again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**

For some reason, I woke up on the ground in an alley, and a man, maybe about sixteen, was standing near me. But the worst part was, I couldn't remember what I was doing outside or who this man was. But where was I?

"Who are you?" I asked my words a bit slurred up.

"Never mind that. But please miss let me take you to a hospital." The man said trying to help me up.

"No. Leave me alone." I retorted pushing myself away from him.

I staggered away from the man, but he continued to protest. I broke into a run and disappeared down one of the allies as he called for me.

_Great, why won't this guy leave me alone? I'm already confused enough as it is. _I thought to myself.

Once I was sure he had gone another way I continued to try and figure out what had happened. I hadn't realized I had crossed a street though but I saw a huge flash of bright light.

I put my arm up to block out some of the light and the honking of the car horn went in one ear and out the other. Someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the street and the car zoomed past.

"Oh Marie! God you could have been killed!" A man's voice said.

I was staring up at a man, with sandy hair and sexy green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man smiled, as if I had made some funny joke.

"Come on we'd better get you home." The man said pulling me up but I jerked away from him.

"Get away from me creep!" I yelled.

"Marie, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"Why do you keep calling me Marie? Who are you!"

The man suddenly backed up, his face looked completely horrified from what I could tell. His clothes were tattered and dirty, and his face had a couple of scars on it.

"Marie, it's me Jack." The man said trying to take my hands again.

"Jack? I don't know any Jack."

The man named Jack laughed again, but I didn't get what was so funny.

"Oh come on! We've known each other since we were thirteen!" The man named Jack laughed.

"Ok man you're creeping me out. Where's my home? What am I doing out here? Why do you keep calling me Marie?"

He leaned in closer and looked at my hand.

"Back off!" I screamed.

He put his hands up and took a few steps back.

"Maybe it's that bump on your head. I better get you to that doctor." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you sick-o!"

"Please you have to trust me!" He begged.

"No, no, get away from me!" I screamed and ran down an alley.

The twists and turns were so confusing and I didn't recognize anything I was seeing. The man kept following me, screaming for me to come back. I was completely terrified.

"Marie come back!" He yelled.

"Leave me alone!" I sobbed.

I finally stopped to catch my breath and hid in between to garbage cans. I heard footsteps stop right in front of me, and then continued down the alley.

I stayed hidden in the shadows, my knees up to my chest.

_Where was I?_

**A/N: OK so Marie has amnesia and she doesn't remember anything, not even Jack! DUNDUNDUN! Haha cliffie! I'm evil! R&R and I'll update!**

**-16aqua**


	14. Amnesia

**A/N: And here begins the tale. Will Marie get her memory back? Will she ever remember Jack? Dundundun!**

I crept out from behind the two trash cans and up until I reached a random street. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was completely mortified.

"I wonder who that man was." I asked myself.

The sun was creeping up from behind a couple of buildings and soon the streets were filled with noisy people. When I tried to cross the street I always ended up jumping back onto the sidewalk, nearly getting hit by a car.

I leaned near one woman.

"Please ma'am. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked her carefully.

"Why you're in Maine." She answered and walked down the street.

_Maine? How'd I get in Maine? _I wondered.

Once I was sure there were no cars I ran across the street at lightning speed. What was my name? How come I couldn't remember anything? These were some of the thoughts zooming through my mind as I ran down the sidewalk.

"Hey there you are! Marie please come here!" That man's voice called again.

I saw him running towards me and I panicked. I ran until I saw a hospital sign and I weaved through the crowds into the hospital. I ran into one of the doctors and went behind his back.

That man, what was his name again, appeared in the doorway at that second.

"Keep him away from me! He's been stalking me all night!" I screamed loudly hiding behind the doctor.

"Jack? What's happened?" The doctor asked the man.

"Huh you know him?" I asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with her! She must have hit her head or something! She doesn't remember who I am!" The man shouted, distressed.

The doctor crouched down to my level.

"I'm going to take you in for an x-ray. Is that ok?" He asked me.

Not sure where he was getting at, I nodded. He took my arm and led me into a room and took some x-rays of my head.

The man walked in, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Well what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Well, it seems she does have a bump on her head right here. I have to say it's a pretty nasty one too. I can't quite tell if this will be permanent or not with only one's days progress but so far all I can tell you is that she has amnesia."

"What do you mean you don't know if this will be permanent?" The man called Jack demanded.

"Look we'll keep her in the hospital and see how the progress goes ok?" The doctor said, his voice rising.

"Fine…but I'm staying with her." The man mumbled.

The doctor steered me through the hallways and into a room where I laid down on a bed and relaxed. The man came in and sat down on a chair next to the bed. I tried to edge away from him but met up with the bars around the bed.

"Listen I know you're confused right now but we are actually really close friends." The man said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The man looked really hurt and tired. He leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes.

"Jack. Jack Dawson." He finally answered.

"I'm sorry Jack." I told him yawning.

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't remember you."

Soon I nodded off to sleep.

The following morning I woke up in the hospital bed. That man was still sitting in the chair, his head in his hands.

His eyes opened a crack and once he saw I was awake he sat up.

"Good morning Marie." He said.

I looked around.

"Oh you mean me, ok. Good morning umm…Mac." I responded.

"It's Jack actually." He said.

"Jack….Jack…." I repeated.

The doctor from the previous night walked in and looked at his chart.

"Well I don't see any permanent damage so she should regain her memory sometime today."

Max or Jack looked very pleased. The doctor sat down and stared at me hard.

"Just make sure you be extra careful ok?"

I smiled and nodded at the friendly doctor.

The suddenly it all came down on me. All my memories came flooding back. The sinking, the other sinking, the fighting, the running, everything!

"Jack! Oh god I remember!" I exclaimed.

Jack put his arms around me and squeezed me tight.

"Oh Marie! You don't know how happy that makes me!" Jack whispered in my ear.

A few days later and we went back home. The house was a complete mess and I was still paranoid about the cops. So we packed up our things and moved. We had enough money to take a ride to New Hampshire, where we lived under bridges for awhile.

But all the while I was feeling really strange. Jack and I were happy together, but my stomach was really bothering me. Finally, about a month after my amnesia incident, I went into a store and bought a box.

With that I went into a bathroom. All the while Jack was waiting outside, probably wondering what I was doing inside so long.

When I saw what I did, I was completely mortified. I walked out of the store in a daze.

"Marie what took you so long? What…" But suddenly he stopped.

I sat down on the sidewalk with the sheet of paper crumpled up in my hands.

"Jack…I…"

"What is it Marie? What's wrong?" He asked.

I handed him the pink slip of paper with two long lines on it. He looked at me quizzically.

"I…I'm pregnant."

**A/N: I wonder how many of you have your eyes popping out of your heads? Didn't see that coming did ya? Or maybe you did, that would be bad for me. Anyways bet you can't wait!**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	15. Mine or Adoption?

**A/N: There is a bit of confusion on how Marie got pregnant. In one of my previous chapters, I added in an author's note that said _No further details will be included_ because I'm anal and I didn't know how many of my reviewers didn't know the whole story, so sorry I didn't make that clearer! But yes, Jack is indeed the father!**

I didn't know how to feel. I was going to have a baby. Jack ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to be thinking over his options.

"Oh shit." He finally said.

"Jack…I…I don't know what to do!" I nearly screamed.

He sat down and put a comforting arm around me.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing."

I wiped a tear from my cheek and looked at him.

"It's not?"

"No. Think about it for a second. Now we are going to be expecting a child of our own to look after and sure it's a big responsibility but I'm not going anywhere. Sure we're not married, but marriage causes problems."

I nodded my head in agreement and ripped up the pregnancy slip.

"Now let's see what we can do about this ok?"

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I soon found out. Jack tried to get himself a job, which I found rather odd. But he insisted that we would keep the baby and get ourselves a home.

When he was about to give up, a man noticed his paintings and offered to buy them. Jack made sure this guy wasn't a crook before agreeing to sell.

From the moment forward Jack earned money for portraits he did and we soon bought a small house. It was nothing fancy, but it was something.

After four weeks I began to wonder if this was still a good idea. I could always give my baby up for adoption, and that's what haunted my every dream.

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, look what's happening to us." I asked him one day when he came back from the store.

"What do you mean?"

"You used to draw for the hell of it, or because of how you felt or saw somebody. Now you do it to earn money to provide for me and a baby. We could still be living outside, having a blast, but instead you're working your butt off." I vented.

"You're the most important thing to me, and this baby will be too. But if you're not comfortable with the changes, we can put this baby up for adoption."

I put my head in my hands and started to cry.

"I…I don't know what to do. This was all just so sudden." I sobbed.

"Listen, I don't care what we have to do. We will make this work ok?"

"Ok Jack. Ok."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to get the emotions down before I decided to do anything else. Anyways again sorry about the issue! I have a bit of a writer's block, so it might take me a bit longer to update!**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	16. My Baby, my precious child

**A/N: Sorry about the slow updating. I was having major writer's block and wasn't sure what to do…but now I know so let's read!**

Months passed by and I was sure I was going to give the baby up. My darling baby was due in February and my stomach was growing larger by each passing month. Jack seemed tired and overworked a lot of the time and I knew I was making the right choice, giving my baby up.

I wasn't quite sure what had happened with the cops. Cal was a hot head and I knew he wasn't going to give up so easily, so he must be planning something. But as my due date drew nearer, I grew more and more worried.

Around the last week in January, Jack came home late at night, completely spent. He didn't even make it to the couch before he passed out. Suddenly, my stomach began to feel tight.

"Oh shit, I'm going in labor!"

I roughly shook Jack's shoulder and he was up in a second. Soon we were off to the hospital in an ambulance.

"Are you sure about your decision darling?" Jack asked softly.

I panted and gripped my stomach.

"Of course."

As soon as the hospital came into view I was wheeled in a stretcher into one of the rooms. Labor was long and hard. Jack was not allowed into the room and child birth was pain beyond your wildest dreams.

After several long hours, my baby was born. A beautiful baby girl, with golden hair matted on top of her head. Blue eyes, but they probably would be green later on. A nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to me.

"Oh god…she's so beautiful."

"Name Miss?" The nurse asked pulling out a clipboard.

"Lindsey." I answered without hesitation.

Jack came into the room a few hours later and hovered over my shoulder as he stared at Lindsey. A smile crept across his handsome face.

"If we can create a child this beautiful, I know I've lived a good life." Jack finally said.

I laughed and wrapped Lindsey up in more blankets. She cried a bit, but not too much. I handed Jack her and he cradled her in his arms.

"Are you still sure we're giving her up for adoption?" Jack asked for the umpteenth time.

But my answer was different this time.

"Actually…I don't know. Jack we love each other, but were not married and our lives changed so much…"

Soon a nurse came by and whisked the baby away from me. Jack held my hand and sat next to the bed.

Suddenly a doctor walked in, his face grim.

"Excuse me Mr. Dawson. I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." The doctor said.

Jack stood up and backed up against the wall.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Well we received word from a doctor in Maine that you were an escaped convict from Ireland."

"Damn it! I knew that guy was trouble!" Jack cursed punching the wall.

A bunch of cops came in and drew out their guns. I was totally petrified, waiting to see how Jack would react to this. Suddenly he broke the glass of the window and jumped out, running down the street.

The cops piled out the window after him. I cursed loudly and climbed out the window. I couldn't run as fast as I would have liked. My whole body ached but my one concern was Jack.

I reached the cops where they had Jack cornered near the sea, all of them had guns drawn. I was too far away to hear exactly what they were saying, but I caught most of it.

"…come now…!" The cops shouted.

"I…framed…innocent…!" Jack retorted.

I heard the sound of guns click and a helicopter overhead dropped down. Cal stepped out of the plane with another man.

"…come…boy…convict…!" Cal yelled at Jack.

"…he…framed…!" Jack yelled.

I broke into a run, pain searing up and down my legs. Cal was about to order something and I jumped, stupidly, onto his back.

Cal turned and twisted but I held onto him like riding a horse. Half the cops turned away from Jack and tried prying me off of Cal.

"You framed him you son of a…!" But I didn't finish my sentence.

Cal tossed me off him and demanded I be arrested as well.

"Jack just let it go! We'll sort this out later! And you can't arrest me I was still in the hospital with my child!" I told Jack.

"No Marie! I'm sick of this mistreatment!"

Jack reached into his coat pocket.

"JACK NO!" I screamed.

Two of the cops pulled their triggers and Jack went down into the sea.

**A/N: Oh man I really left you hanging there didn't I? If you didn't understand this chapter don't worry, things will be explained in the next one. But who knows when I'll update…muhahahahahahahahahaha!**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	17. Love

**A/N: Ok so here we go with another new chapter. First let me answer a question.**

**Alabelle: No they weren't on a boat. They were on land in New Hampshire. Sorry about that!**

**On with the story!**

There was a loud splash and several loud gasps.

"JACK!" I screamed again, tears spilling out of my eyes.

I wrenched my hand free of a cop, who didn't but up much of a struggle, and ran over to the water.

Blood was surfacing over the top, but I stuck my hand in and pulled Jack up so he was eye level with me. There were two bullet holes near his heart.

"Jack…we've gotten through so much. You can't leave me now!" I cried more than I had ever before.

"L…listen t…to m…me. T…take c…care of t…the b…baby. M…marry….L…live ha…happily." He said in a dead whisper.

"Jack you can't leave me now!" I replied not daring to let go of his hands, for I knew he would never resurface.

"L…live h…happily." He whispered again, his head rolling to his side.

"No…no…Jack…no!"

"L…let g…go…"

"Jack…no…" I cried some more, soaking the pavement with my tears.

"I…I…l………" But he never finished his last sentence.

Blood dripped from the side of his mouth and his eyes shut closed…

At that moment everything was dead silent. For my one true love and friend…

Jack Dawson…

Was Dead.

Tears continued to spill down my cheeks and I clutched Jack's hands tightly. Not one sound or movement was made from the people behind me. My sides heaved in and out and I remembered everything that had happened in our lifetime.

Now he was dead and there was nothing else I could do. I bent forward and kissed the top of his forehead.

"I love you too." I said teary-eyed and let go of his hands.

Jack Dawson slowly slipped beneath the darkened water mixed with all the pain and suffering he had gone through in his lifetime. But also the love he had experienced.

Jack Dawson was gone forever, never to return and continue his artwork for the rest of the world.

His beautiful face slipped out of view and I knew I would never see it again. Only in the memories I had would keep him inside me.

I didn't get up, my fingers just at the top of the water. Finally I heard footsteps approach and a cop gently touched my arm.

"Come on miss; let's get you back to the hospital."

"You killed him…" I whispered.

The officer pulled out a napkin and offered it to me. I took a pen from his pocket, scribbled a message on the napkin, and then tore the note into shreds letting it fall into the ocean with Jack.

"Miss, please let's get you back to the hospital."

"What about the charges?" I questioned quietly, still not getting up.

"There were only charges against him, not you."

"_His_ name was Jack Dawson. Not him." I replied coldly.

"Of course ma'am."

I heard Cal talking with the officers, but I didn't care. I could see Jack's reflection in the water, his face was sad but it told me to keep going on.

Still crying, I picked myself up and hurried back to my hospital bed.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

A few days after Jack's death, I was released with my baby. Lindsey was the perfect image of her father, and I absolutely adored her. Her eyes eventually turned green, just as I had predicted.

I got a job working as a clerk in one of the local stores. I always took Lindsey to work with me, and everyone adored her precious smile and cooed at the sight of her.

One afternoon, about two weeks after Jack's death, a Labrador retriever appeared at our front door. He was a sweet thing, about two years old.

I brought the dog into my home and every time I looked at him, he reminded me of Jack. The golden wavy locks for his fur, his green sparkling eyes.

When nights came that I had a nightmare of Jack's murder, Cyrus, the dog, would come up on my bed and lay his head on my stomach. He would lick my hand and I would fall asleep with him at my side.

I was almost sure that Cyrus was Jack, but that would be crazy. I knew Jack was in Heaven watching over me and Lindsey, like our guardian angel. Everything went smoothly for awhile and I would still have nights where I would have to cry myself to sleep.

I missed Jack.

**A/N: Nobody have a heart attack ok? I cried as I was writing this, totally emotional (yeah I'm pathetic ok?). I think I might do one or two more chapters that's about it. This was the longest story I had ever written but don't worry.**

**News on a new story will be in the last chapter. This story will be another Titanic story but that's all I'm giving away for now. You'll have to read the last chapter to find out more!**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	18. The End

**A/N: Well, I can obviously say that I wasn't the only person crying over his death. AND I'M THE AUTHOR! Anyways I lost some reviewers on the chapter but there were a few questions:**

**Kissus: Yeah, I was watching LOST on DVD and it was specifically that episode so that's where I got the idea. But I wasn't copying! I'll even disclaim it!**

**On with the chapter! This is indeed the last chapter, sorry it's short!**

Things went calmly for quite a while. Lindsey was slowly learning to walk and she'd say little words like "hi" and "buh-bye" and "Linny" for she couldn't pronounce her real name yet. But one day she surprised me by starting up a sentence.

"Mommy, where daddy?" She asked when I stuck her in a high chair to feed her.

It was odd. I had never shown her any pictures of Jack and I was surprised she wanted to know where her daddy was.

"Daddy went bye-bye sweetie." I answered filling up a bottle with some milk.

"Why?" Came her next question.

"Because he had an accident." I responded, trying not to get emotional in front of her.

"Daddy go buh-bye?" She asked.

"Yes." I responded stirring up her baby food.

"Buh-bye Dada." She said waving her hand.

I placed the bowl in front of her and began shoveling mashed carrots into her mouth. She finished the bottle in then minutes. I looked out the window and stared and the sunshine.

"Lindsey, would you like to go see Daddy?" I asked.

I dressed Lindsey up in her cute little clothes and easy slip-off shoes.

"Come on Cyrus!" I whistled for the dog putting a leash on him.

I carried Lindsey in one hand and held the dog's leash in the other. I reached the side of the sea where Jack had died and sat Lindsey down near the water. I pulled her shoes off and let her splash her feet in the water.

"Where Dada?" She asked.

I pointed to her reflection in the water.

"There he is."

"No Mama that me." She replied.

"Yes, it's you and your Dada. Your Daddy went bye-bye right here and now he's a part of you, me, and even Cyrus." I gestured to each other the reflections.

"Dada Dada!" Lindsey squealed with delight splashing the water some more.

I could almost swear I saw Jack's reflection in the water, smiling up at all of us.

**A/N: Just a cute little ending I thought. Anyways R&R but before you go let me tell you about the new story coming up.**

**I am writing a Titanic story, but it's not just me writing it. Me and TheEvilTrafficCone will be writing the story together! It will be on her account so you'll have to keep your eyes peeled for author TheEvilTrafficCone. It will be posted sometime this week.**

**Anyways it will be a very interesting story and I hope you all will tune in for it! Unless you don't want to then don't. Please let me know if you will check out the story in the review for this chapter so I know how soon we should put it up.**

**-16aqua OUT!**


End file.
